En el momento justo
by Love Tokka
Summary: Bra se sentía sola,sabia que tal vez nunca mas volvería a ver a su amor de la niñez ,pero lo que ella no sabia era que la vida da muchas vueltas y si dos personas están destinadas se encontrarían al final del camino.


En el momento justo.

Bra no sabia como el tiempo podría haber pasado tan rápido, parecía como si fuera ayer cuando ella aun era una niña, cuando le gastaba bromas a Trunks y Goten. Recordaba como estos se enfurecían con ella por arruinarles sus citas.

Pero Bra no solo hacia eso por maldad, había un motivo oculto tras todo ello. No sabia como había sucedido pero de un día para otro se había enamorado de Goten, claro que eran esos amores de la niñez , cuando todavía soñaba que ella era un princesa y su príncipe azul venia a rescatarla. Lo veía como algo inalcanzable aunque nunca perdía la, esperanzas se juraba a si misma que algún día seria la novia de Goten.

Y así el tiempo paso dejo de ser una niña para convertirse en una adolescente, al igual que todas esas fantasías de encontrar a su príncipe azul su amor por Goten también se fue desvaneciendo. Ya no lo veía tan seguido no sabia nada de el ,hasta que un buen día Trunks llego a casa anunciando que Goten se iría a vivir a Europa con su novia, seria el gerente de la nueva sucursal que la Corporación Capsula había abierto allí. Si pensaba que su amor por el pelinegro se había extinguido para siempre estaba equivocada, porque de repente todos aquellos momentos vividos con el habían vuelto de golpe a su memoria y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de tristeza. Lloro toda esa noche por su amor de la niñez.

Los años pasaron y esa adolescente rebelde se fue para dar lugar a una mujer que no solo era hermosa e inteligente sino que también era exitosa. Se había convertido en la nueva jefa de la Corporación Capsula .Era una mañana fría y Bra se preparaba para su vuelo que iba directo a Paris, ya que tendría una junta muy importante allí.

Paris es la ciudad del amor se recordó mentalmente mientras caminaba por los alrededores de la torre Eiffel, pero ella tenia todo menos amor y no esperaba encontrarlo pronto. Si bien salió con un par de chicos durante la adolescencia desde que tomo las riendas del negocio familiar no había tenido tiempo de conocer a alguien..o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse ella, sabia que en el fondo todavía seguía enamorada de aquel hombre de cabello oscuro.

La mañana era fría y todo estaba en silencio seguramente nadie saldría de su casa hasta la siete, puesto que recién eran las cinco de la mañana..no sabia porque había decidido salir a caminar a esas horas de la noche, seguramente necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en soledad, para reflexionar de su vida y no del trabajo.

-Princesa- escucho que decía alguien a su espalda, en ese momento pensó que estaba soñando después de todo solo había una persona en el mundo, además de su padre, que la llamaba así. Se dio la vuelta rogando al cielo que fuera el, claro que debía ser el reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Príncipe –musito ella, se había quedado sin habla era el, tan guapo como siempre la miraba con dulzura, ya no era el adolescente que ella recordaba era todo un hombre.

Sin duda era el destino que decidió a encontrarlos de nuevo, ahí justo en ese preciso instante en esa mágica ciudad a quilómetros de su se echo a sus brazos, el rodeo su cintura y estuvieron así un buen rato .Fundidos en un abrazo.

Entonces el le susurro en su oído

-Te eh echado de menos.

Ella se separo para mirar lo ojos del hombre y contesto

-Igual yo, todo los días de mi vida te eh extrañado Goten.

Y sin mas lo beso, fue un beso apasionado con años de amor contenido, ese beso expreso todo lo que las palabras no pudieron. Ella ya no era un niña era una mujer y el ya no era el eterno adolescente rebelde era un hombre, y la vida se había encargado de cruzar nuevamente sus caminos en el momento justo.

Pd: Se que no esta muy elaborado pero es la primera vez que escribo algo, últimamente ando muy melancólica, igualmente espero que les guste y dejen su comentarios desde ya muchas gracias .


End file.
